In the past, the felt of this kind is obtained, as disclosed for example in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 55358/1982, by providing seaming loops on opposite longitudinal ends of a base fabric; engaging the seaming loops in interdigitated relation at the opposite ends and introducing a pintle wire or other core element through a common bight thereof to connect the loops and form an endless belt; forming batt layer(s) on one or both sides of the fabric by needling; and removing the core element and the cutting the batt layer widthwise into a flat form. When the loops are thereafter interdigitated and connected to form the endless felt on the paper machine, the cut ends of the batt layer are made to abut each other. However, in the felt produced by the above-described method, the tension which is continuously applied to the seaming loops on the paper machine deforms the loops, and there possibly forms a slight clearance between the abutting portions of the cut ends of the batt layer, which leads to formation of a so-called seam mark on the wet paper formed on the felt.